


My Worst Failure

by The_Saltman



Series: Father Abraham's Experiences [1]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Failed Exorcism, Gore, Horror, Mutilation, Religious Content, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: To avoid any confusion, Malinda is the woman who lets Abraham into the house and shows him where the creature is.
Series: Father Abraham's Experiences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921963





	My Worst Failure

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion, Malinda is the woman who lets Abraham into the house and shows him where the creature is.

I dug around in the pocket of my pants, eventually pulling out my key and jamming it into the lock, jiggling and turning it several times before the truck door finally opened. I probably could’ve gotten an automatic, but those things use devil magic. So, I’m stuck with my trusty, incredibly used, 97 Fort G-250 pickup that was likely once used to haul narcotics across the border. This fact bothers me not, as I had thoroughly exorcised it and even sprinkled holy water into the engine. As I prepared to enter the vehicle, I suddenly remembered something: my driver’s license had been permanently revoked in the 80s, this was not my truck. My mode of transportation has been public transportation and my trusty skateboard for the past couple decades. 

I heard the true owner of the truck yelling in the distance, so I threw the key and my skateboard to the ground, doing a sick kickflip and skating away. I skated on the sidewalk, heading towards the house I had been called to, ready to complete my mission. Exercising demons, blessing houses, listening to confessions, slaying demons, these all are fairly common for me, as I’ve been doing it for years. I have faced mostly lesser demons, but have occasionally had to fight against more powerful demons, even making a few enemies. Enemies such as Alexiella Miaston, Aggsaroth Columbus, and Xigball Thymbleton. 

I could feel the evil aura emanating from that house when I laid optical sensors upon it, long before I fully reached the house itself. I soon came to a halt, picking my skateboard up and walking up the steps, knocking on the door. The door soon opened, a very sickly middle-aged woman stepping aside, motioning for me to come in. The poor woman, her hair was a mess, there were keys missing from her typewriter head, her arms, neck, face, and legs were covered in cuts and bruises, and she was missing a middle finger on her left hand. I pitied her, following her as she lead me to the room where she claimed the evil dwelled. 

As we approached the door, the evil aura grew even stronger, becoming almost unbearable. I quickly readied myself, clutching the Good Book and my crucifix, though I was not prepared for the thing which dwelled within that room. As she opened the door, I was hit with the sense of something evil, a sense of dread, and a wretched smell. The smell was a disgusting combination of mildew, fecal matter, urine, decay, and something I could not and still cannot quite identify. The smell could not compare to the thing that I saw in there, that awful beast. It had likely once been a man, but it had become a monster.

Its skin lacked any pigmentation, it was clearly malnourished, its blackened, filthy nails had gone untrimmed for so long that they had begun to look like claws. Its head was also heavily damaged, its handset having been ripped off, a cord with exposed wires hanging to the side. Its dial had also been removed, giving way to a gaping maw filled with jagged teeth within. There were many satanic symbols carved into its skin, the wounds were clearly old, yet no healing of any form had occurred. As I stared in disgust and horror at this beast, it began walking towards me on all fours, its limbs jerking every so often as its head twitched. Soon, it began to speak, I shall translate the words it spoke the best I can.

“Come to me, O man of the Lord, so that I may show you the light.” It hissed, some fluid dripping from its maw as it spoke.

“You are but a blasphemous creature, you are of Lucifer, I shan’t be fooled by you. In the name of the Lord, my God, I command you to relinquish the body which you have wrongfully possessed, so that you may be banished back to hell from whence ye came.” I stated, preparing to recite the necessary scriptures which I had memorized at this point.

“Foolish mortal man, I can show you wonders, I can show you the true Heaven falsely promised in the ancient books. I can show you the beginning and the end of this universe and those that preceded it.” It spoke more words in that ancient tongue which I have tried my best to translate. 

“I desire nothing from you, foul beast of darkness, for the Lord provides me with all, and all he provides is good.” I held my crucifix towards it, causing it to hiss and step back.

And so, I began to recite the Lord’s prayer, eventually moving on to a Hail Mary. The more I spoke, the more infuriated and fearful the creature became. With each word, it flinched and snarled, its maw snapping. I could tell that it was growing weaker, and I was praying that the demon would relinquish the man’s body, praying he would survive the ordeal. A part of me knew the poor man’s survival was very, very unlikely, the thought saddened me greatly.

As I began to recite more and more prayers, the creature suddenly screamed loudly, running towards the window and throwing itself out before I had time to act. I quickly ran outside, running to the back and chasing after it. It growled at me as it ran faster and faster, spitting out more and more blasphemous phrases. I kept reciting the prayers I had been reciting, further angering and upsetting the beast. It screamed loudly in that ancient tongue, running into the woods as I continued to pursue it.

At some point, I lost the beast, only hearing its growls and cackles as I continued to search. Eventually, I had no choice but to give up and return to the woman’s house. I made sure to bless the house and give the woman holy water and crucifixes, telling her to call me again if anything else happened. I still sometimes hear that thing, see news reports of mutilated bodies being found, and see it in my nightmares, speaking to me in the ancient tongue, trying to tempt me. I have to live with the fact that I failed, that the blood of those it has killed are on my hands. I hunt and hunt for it, but it has learned how to escape me. It taunts and mocks me, even leaving trinkets made of bone, decapitated doves with their hearts torn out, parchments made of human skin and written on in lamb’s blood, and the teeth of various creatures on my doorstep.

Forgive me father, for I have failed to slay this beast, allowing it to slaughter many of the good people and creatures of Dialtown. I vow to find and slay this wretched creature as I have done to many other of Lucifer’s demons. I promise to attempt to exorcise the evil within the man and save his soul, if possible. If not possible (a likely scenario), then I will surely pray that he makes it into Heaven, that his soul may rest peacefully, free from the demon which warped his mind and body. 

I have discovered this demon’s name, or at least what it chooses to go by. Pembantaian is what it has claimed to be called whilst mocking me in my darkest of dreams. At night I cry, I cry for I was unable to save a man and banish a beast of darkness. I cry knowing it has killed countless people and animals. I cry knowing that I failed. May the Lord forgive me, blessed be his name.


End file.
